


Would you ever love me? Not the way I loved you.

by LadyAuroraStars



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Oneshot, Post Season 2, Richie is NOT that guy, Spoilers, Stand Alone, where did Kisa go?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraStars/pseuds/LadyAuroraStars





	Would you ever love me? Not the way I loved you.

_“Richard, I can give you what you want…_

_But I cannot give you what you need.”_

 

Sometimes when Richie finds himself alone, when the world suddenly gets quite around him he lets his mind dwell on her. When the work is not urgent, when he is standing watching people flow in and out of his castle, when he sees a sad woman, when he doesn’t have a young girl withering in his bed, he thinks about her.

He runs his fingers over her necklace in his pocket as he works, as he yells and shows the world who he really is- who’s in charge while he sits on the throne. In reality, he thinks about her all of the time- not just when the world gets quiet. He sees her but they are no longer visions from her own mind. He hears her when the room suddenly gets loud, but he knows that she’s not really there. He feels her, but this time, it’s different because instead of imagining he knows what it’s like to be all around her, and now it’s just a memory.

He wonders where she is, who she’s with, what she’s feeling- if she is living the free life like she had always desired. Sometimes he wonders if he could live that life with her, but knows better. His mind should no longer want her in his bed, he is not the man that wants to entrap her, but it has crossed his mind. In the dark moments, he imagines going out and dragging her back to him, _making_ her stay. He’s not that man, he is the one who set her free from her life of imprisonment but it’s a tempting idea late at night, as he holds someone who is not her.

He imagines if she has been with anyone since she left if she looked at a lover beside her and thought about him. He wonders if she had ever felt anything for her, the way he felt things for her, or if he had just been a moment. He makes his way through the staff at Jackknifes, he’s the King now and they all want him. It’s easy to find someone to distract his mind, but when it’s over he watches as they leave, and then he dreams of her. When he wakes he wonders if he could ever be lucky enough that maybe Kisa would be somewhere happy, and maybe dreaming of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
